ThunderClan Territory
ThunderClan Territory is where ThunderClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Hazeltail padded through the thick undergrowth, sniffing for prey. She licked her lips as she smelt a vole, and dropped into the hunters crouch. She leaped, and killed it cleanly. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Good job Hazletail!" Squirrleflight praises. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hazeltail eyes glowed with happiness as she buried her prey under the roots of a oak tree. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "So, how are you handlying it?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur and Rosepetal were hunting close by. Ducksplash 20:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC)"Han "Handling what?" Hazeltail looked confused. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "The only Dark Forest thing..." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal caught a shrew. Ducksplash 21:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "It's so sad." Hazeltail murmured, her hed and tail drooping. "We lost four cats, and Firestar'd been leader since before I was born, it's just so unbelievable! I can still hardly believe it all happened, that Firestar will never lead the clan again, Ferncloud will never look after kits in our nursery and Mousefur will never tell our kits stories. Hollyleaf's a little easier to believe to be gone, because she was in the tunnels for so long..." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "H..how could you say that? Hollyleaf died for us" (Not to mention she was her neice/kit XD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "I already feel bad about not feeling as sad about her death. In a way it is harder because we just got her back and she died, but in a way it was easier to get over. I miss them all equally." Hazeltail sighed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Squirrleflight narrowed her eyes, I wonder if she's still training in the Dark Forest. ''"May I ask you a question, Hazeltail?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]] 01:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Of course." Hazeltail meowed. "What is it?" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Are you still....training with....them?" Squirrleflight askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "The Dark Forest?" Hazeltail meowed indignantly. "Of course not! Why would I want to train with those cats. Their evil!" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "You did it before," Squirrleflight mews quietly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thay tricked me, they tricked all of us who trained with them. I should never have listened to them in the first place!" Hazeltail spat. dread began to creep in, would she ever prove her loyalty to ThunderClan? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry," Squirrleflight mewd. (Lol, this would make an awesome fanfic) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "It's okay. You have a right to question my loyalty, after that mouse-brained thing I did." Hazeltail admitted. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "But you sided with us, there is no question in your loyalty." (spelling fail xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks Squirrelflight." Hazeltail meowed, cheering up again. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "So, do you have a mate?" (LOL, like the erins said she would) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "No, not yet." Hazeltail meowed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh...Maybe Bumbleflight? He's cute." Squirrleflight meweds playfully [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "He's already got his eyes on Dovewing." Hazeltail meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh...well, what about Toadstep?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know. I need to see where my feelings lie..." Hazeltail trailed off as an image of Foxleap appeared in her mind. Do I like him? Maybe... ''Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, slut ;P JK) "I understand, I had to wait for Brablestar to decide." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]] 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "That must have been hard." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart padded out into the forest, out of earshot of Hazeltail and Squirrelflight, and sat down, waiting for Lionblaze. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "It was, but now we're mates." Squirrleflight purred. Lionblaze paddes in behind his mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "that's good." Hazeltail meows. "Do you think we've got enough prey to take back to the clan now?" "Guess what!" Cinderheart meowed, her tail flicking excitedly. "I'm expecting kits!" She rubbed her muzzle against Lionblaze's. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh....I haven't been paying attention...." Squirrleflight mews, blushing, "How much prey have we even caught?" "Really?" Lionblaze askes, butterflies in his belly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) "My vole." Hazeltail meowed. "I guess we don't have enough prey yet. Let's go hunt some more." She tasted the air. Cinderheart nodded, her tail tip still flicking. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I think I hear something...." She trails off. "I'm...so happy." Lionblaze purrs. Will I be good enough for them? ''[[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]] 01:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hazeltail was already creeping up on a crow. When she got close enough, she leaped and quickly took it's life. "Me too." Cinderheart purred. "I know you'll make a great father!" Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Do you smell that?" Squirrleflight mews frightened. (Maybe a fire, or fox/badger attack? Why not start off with a bang x3) "Do you think so?" Lionblaze worries. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (How about a fire.) Hazeltail dropped her crow. "I do..." Her eyes widened as she recognized the tang of smoke. "I know you will." Cinderheart purred. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "We should get to camp." Squirrleflight says firghtened, remember the many seasons ago with Ashfur. "Do...do you smell something?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hazeltail nodded. She picked up her crow and began running back to camp. Cinderheart paused to sniff the air. "I do..." Her eyes widened. "Fire!" She leaped to her paws. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "What should I'' do?" Me askes, intending to protect his kits...with his life (? Death maybe?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Your choice. None of my characters are going to die, though I was considering it. StarClan isn't fully created yet.) "Make sure the queens kits and elders get out of the camp. We'll shelter in the abandoned twoleg nest." Bramblestar ordered. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Okay....I'll think about it...it would free me up for that other kit....) Lionblaze went to the elders den, getting them up, then did the same with the queens. Berrynose got the Apperentices and Jayfeather. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart raced towards the abandoned twoleg nest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze and Berrynose follow Cinderheart with the Jayfeather, the apperentices, the Elders, and Queens following. Berrynose and Lionblzae carry Briairlight between themselves. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I can do it myself!" Briarlight protested. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "And die in the process." Berrynose snappes. "Just let us do this Birarlight." Lionblaze mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight sighed, knowing there was no use argueing. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The groupe got to the Twolegnest [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar raced through the burning forest, Lilykit in his mouth. He held back coughs, knowing that if he coughed, he might drop the kit. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit was unconceious. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hang on." Bramblestar meowed. "We're almost there, then you can be treated." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit murmurs something in her sleep. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit wailed, his tail stuck beneath a branch. "Help, I'm stuck!" He wailed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxleap and Dovewing padded out onto the warm ash on the ground. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think it's out." Squirrleflight mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Me too." Foxleap meows. Dovewing casts her senses around the territory. "Yup, it's out." She meows. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "We should go check out the rest of the territory, see what's left." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mousewhisker nodded, that sounded sensible, "I'll come," he mewed. "I'd like to come, too," Leafpool said. Ducksplash 06:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing nodded solemnly, she already knew what they were going to find. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sqirrleflight mews to Dovewing, "Can you see any dangers to us?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 00:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, nothing." Dovewing sighed. "Only devistation..." Foxleap bowed his head, grief for the forest peircing his heart. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 00:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Mousewhisker and Leafpool sighed. - Ducksplash -=D 05:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Why did the fire have to happen?" Foxleap sighed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Because, it is what StarClan deems nessicary for us to go through." Squirrleflight mewed. "This has happened before." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Was it this bad?" Dovewing asked. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Well....you see how fast the forest grew back....and this was happened when you were a kit..." Squirrleflight trailed off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing sighed with relief. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 20:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "So, nothing to worry about." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "That's good." Dovewing meows. "We are lucky not to have lost any cats in the fire." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool paced around. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 22:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Foxleap?" She asked, looking for the handsome young tom. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 22:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'm here." Foxleap meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (Could they be mates? The Erins also said they are a good match. XD) "Do you want to go hunting with me?" Ivypool asked. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (I was sort of planning for him and Hazeltail to be mates, but I hadn't decided yet, so yes.) "Sure, I suppose the patrol can finish without me.: Foxleap meows. There was something about Ivypool that made him feel... warm inside. "After all, the clan needs all the prey they can get after the fire. At least the fire melted all the snow, so that should make things easier." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool blinked at Foxleap and flicked her tail. "What are we waiting for, then?" She asked playfully. "Let's go hunt now!" ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Foxleap purrs and runs deeper into the burnt forest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, only thanks to..." Squirrleflight tiraled off, not knowing who alerted the clan. (I remember now xD I had acctually forgotten, it was Lion and Cinder xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Hazeltail." Dovewing meowed, slightly upset she hadn't realized about the fire sooner. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (I thought it was Lionblaze and Cinderheart that told the clan.....) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) (Maybe it was. I think Hazeltail warned the clan too, I'll go check.... Yeah, it was Hazeltail who first warned the camp. You can read it in ThunderClan Camp if you want.) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 19:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, alright, I trust you ;) ) "Yeah, I'm glad she was there." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah." Dovewing meowed. I could have warned the clan, If I wasn't distracted... But I suppose other clans do fine without powers, and no one got killed, so I guess that's fine. I won't worry too much about it. ''Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Dovewing, may I ask a question?" Squirrleflight murmures. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | '''I Think I've Had Enough Of This'] 20:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Roleplay